Your Small Hand Against Mine
by FearlesslyForever
Summary: Kurt and Blaine always knew that they wanted to have children, they just never knew when.
1. Prologue

After graduation, life for Kurt and Blaine had calmed down considerably. They had both gotten solid jobs, Kurt's working as a designer for vogue and Blaine's as a kindergarten teacher/bar performer and they were both happy with where they are. They had gotten married in July, a year after they had gotten engaged and had settled down in a three bedroom home in a much calmer neighbourhood than Bushwick that was a short drive both ways to their work. It was safe to say, that they were living a pretty much perfect life at that point. But Kurt couldn't help thinking that they were missing one thing. A baby.

While the thought had been in mind when they had bought their current home, Kurt nor Blaine had ever brought it up after they had moved in. The room had been filled with Blaine's old dresser and Kurt's old bed which would serve the purpose of some sort of guest room until they needed somewhere for their future baby to stay. Though to Kurt, it was starting to seem as though that future baby was never really going to happen. Or, at least until he came home late one Friday night.

Upon arriving home Friday, Kurt was faced with the heart swelling sight of his husband sprawled out on the couch, television on low, with Rachel's four month old son sleeping soundly on his chest. Without making a sound, Kurt moved silently across the living area to turn the television off and then took out his cellphone to take the worlds most adorable picture that was totally getting shared with Rachel and her husband, Cody later when Rachel came to pick Finn up.

Kurt gazed at his husband and un-related nephew for another minute before crouching down beside Blaine's head and combing his fingers through his husband's hair, working some of the loose gel out to get to his curls. As Blaine started to awake, Kurt smiled gently at him and brushed a kiss to his forehead. "Hey sleepy head." He murmured, lips still brushing against Blaine's forehead.

Blaine let out a soft, contented hum and leaned up as much as he could with the baby on his chest to peck Kurt's lips sweetly. "Hi," he whispered, moving a hand to the back of Finn's head and one arm under the baby's bottom. "Rach dropped him off an hour ago. She said Cody surprised her with dinner and needed someone to watch the baby for a few hours," he explained.

Kurt nodded a little in acknowledgement before standing. "C'mere, big guy," he cooed to the baby boy as he gently removed the baby from Blaine's chest so his husband could get up. He rocked Finn gently as Blaine stood and stretched himself out. When he was standing straight again, body only slightly stiff now, he took a moment to really look at Kurt as he held Finn to his chest while the baby slept. Before he could hold his tongue, the words were tumbling out off of his lips.

"We should have one."

* * *

Hi there! So this is my new long term story! I'm not sure how long it's going to be exactly but I am really, really excited about it so reviews/favourites/follows are really appreciated!

Disclaimer: No recognizable names/places are in no way associated with me. The only things that do belong to me are my OC's and any ideas I have produced myself.


	2. Chapter 1

"We should have one."

Kurt's eyes widened considerably and he stopped his gentle rocking for only a beat before a small smile formed on his face and he nodded. "Okay." Was the simple answer that came to Blaine's sudden suggestion.

Now, it was Blaine's turn to look like a deer caught in the headlights. "You're serious?" He asked, just wanting to check. Obviously they had to have a real conversation about this when they both weren't caught up in the new images fresh in their minds and they both weren't so tired, but this could be the real, honest to god beginning of them starting their little family.

Kurt nodded, standing up straighter and breathing slowly before he verbally gave his answer. "Positive. I mean, we've kind of been planning this since we were teenagers and made that video for Mr. Schue's baby, haven't we?" He asked, moving closer and shifting Finn so that he wasn't such a dead weight on his arm. "If you're ready, I'm ready. I think we can truly handle this." He grinned leaning in and kissing Blaine's cheek. "We'll talk about this more tomorrow, okay?" He asked before turning his direction to the baby in his arms. "For now, we need to get you a nice warm bottle and settle down on the couch while we wait for your Mama and Daddy, huh, buddy?" He cooed as he started to head into the kitchen, Blaine following close behind so he could help Kurt prepare a bottle. He figured it would be good practise for his own little one, anyway.

Rachel arrived at around 10:30 that night with Cody on her arm to pick up Finn. She had stayed for only a moment to gush about the most wonderful, romantic night that they had had together and thanking the two men for watching Finn for her while they were out on such short notice. The two had smiled and nodded, thanking her for letting them steal the baby for a few hours before allowing Rachel to pry Finn from Blaine's arms to take him back home. After, the two had showered quickly before climbing into bed, wrapped up in each other's arms as they both dreamed of the two of them one day being the ones to force their child on someone so they could go out for their first romantic night since the baby was born. They were all nameless children, but one thing was for sure, they had the other's eyes.

Blaine awoke the next morning to Sunday breakfast which always consisted of blueberry pancakes or waffles, a fresh pot of coffee, a pile of scrambled eggs, and a few strips of bacon. He hummed softly to himself and moved swiftly through the kitchen, pouring himself and Kurt a cup of coffee each before moving to stand behind his husband who was busy at the stove, finishing up the last of the pancakes. "Morning," Blaine mumbled, voice thick with sleep as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Good Morning," Kurt replied, voice cheery as it always was on any day he didn't have to spend in his office. Blaine slipped his arms away to grab the now completed stack of pancakes and move them to the table with the rest of their meal. He then returned a moment later with his and Kurt's cups of coffee.

Once everything was on the table and the plates were filled, Kurt broke the comfortable silence that they both usually ate in every morning as they both struggled to wake up. "So, I was thinking that we could go out and do some shopping today? Then maybe come back and talk?" He asked in an attempt to get Blaine ready and warmed up to the idea that yes, there _was_ something they needed to talk about and definitely _should_ talk about after last night.

Blaine swallowed his mouthful of pancake and blueberries as he nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan." He smiled as he scooped a forkful of egg up. "So I guess we're really, seriously thinking about this then?" He asked before dumping the food into his mouth and chewing slowly. Kurt nodded and took in a deep breath. "I guess we are." He said, getting up to scrape off any remaining pieces of egg on his plate then loading it into the dishwasher. He then returned to his cup of coffee at the table to finish it off.

A small smile formed on Blaine's face and he reached across the table to take Kurt's hand. "I just want you to know that I don't care whose it is biologically, so long as I get to pick their first Halloween costume." He beamed. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and leaned over to steal a short peck from Blaine's lips. "Sure, sweety. Now hurry up. We have some shopping to do."

In the two hours that Kurt and Blaine had spent shopping, Kurt had almost asked to go to the baby isle three times and Blaine had wanted to go look for little bowties and hairbows at least as many times as he wanted to look for himself. It was safe to say that the two of them were in agreement to have a baby soon. So, it was no surprise that when they got home and settled down on the couch together to have a serious discussion about it, the both ended up speaking at the same time.

"I think we shoul-"

"I want to-"

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine and rubbed at the back of his neck while Blaine reached forwards to take Kurt's free hand. He rubbed over his knuckles soothingly, hoping to calm both of their anxiousness. Finally, Kurt nodded at Blaine to speak first.

"I want to have a baby. But I think we should go with surrogacy and with someone we know." He shared, looking straight into Kurt's eyes. "I want the mother to be in their life in however a big or small way that she would like, and the only way I think we can do that and guarantee that she won't try to take the baby back in a few years is if we use a friend." He explained a little further.

Kurt nodded and sat up a little taller. "I'm glad we're in agreement then." He beamed. This was actually way easier than he had thought it would be. "But who do we use?" Blaine grinned a little wider.

"I think I know just the person."

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything associated with FOX

So That's the first chapter! What did everybody think? Leave me a review and let me know! Also don't be afraid to hit that favorite button and that follow button if you'd like to see more, it really does mean a lot.

As of right now, I'll be posting every single Wednesday and Sunday, but that could always change!

Until next time, guys!


	3. Chapter 2: The Arrival

Countless doctor appointments, phone calls, signatures, and an embarrassing trip down to the sperm bank later, and you'll find Kurt, Blaine, and Puck all waiting outside the bathroom as Quinn waits for the results of her third pregnancy test since just a little over a month and a half ago. The little hallway in the Hummel-Anderson home was dead silent and filled with tension as the three men anxiously awaited to hear whether or not there would be a new arrival in a few months' time or not.

The scene was actually almost comical. Blaine was pacing along the hallway, switching between putting his hands in his pockets and crossing his arms over his chest every few seconds, Kurt was leaning against the walls, gnawing on his nails in seemingly deep thought, and Puck was sat with his back against that door way, phone in hands as he played round after round of some mind numbing app in an attempt to stop thinking in general, because when he started to think was when the nerves started to kick in. Kurt fished his phone from his pocket to glance at the time and let out a long sigh.

"Shouldn't she be done in there already?" He asked, glancing around. "I mean, they don't take _that_ long, do they?" Blaine shrugged a little and looked to Puck for an answer, but the other man just remained oblivious to the world.

Quinn opened the bathroom door slowly, test in her hands behind her back. For a moment, she just leaned against the bathroom door, ignoring both Kurt and Blaine's desperate pleas for the results. She put her free hand up to signal that they let her speak.

"I think we might be taking a vacation to Lima in the next few days." She grinned after the words left her mouth. "Because I am certainly not going to let a feud begin between the Hummel's and the Anderson's when one family gets told about their first grandchild before the other." Quinn beams and holds out the test that is showing very clearly, a little pink plus on the screen.

Kurt's eyes widen and he instantly reaches out for Blaine while Blaine's eyes start to mist over and he reaches for Kurt. There's a moment where the two husbands just bask in the moment because they're going to have a baby that they get to love and protect and proudly call their own for the rest of their lives but when the moment is over, Quinn has disposed of the test into a little baggie and returned to the hallway just in time to be hauled into a four way group hug which is surprisingly gentle compared to the way Kurt and Blaine had just clung to one another.

There are congratulations from Puck and Quinn to the men and more thank yous than you can count on your fingers because two separate families have just become one in that moment and it's absolutely wonderful to be a Hummel-Anderson or a Puckerman.

* * *

Wednesday evening of the same week, Kurt and Blaine arrived at the Hummel-Hudson house after dropping off Quinn and Puck off at the Fabray's. The boys had decided against telling their parents that they would be coming to Lima on such short notice for fear that they would catch on that something was up. When they just dropped by, however, there was no time in advance for their parents to think over reasons as to why their sons might be home until Sunday. Kurt set his bags down on the front porch for a moment to reach up and grab the spare key that was still hidden on top of the door frame. He rolled his eyes fondly and made a mental note to ask his dad to change the hiding spot to somewhere new as he unlocked the front door and returned the key to its place. Grabbing his bags once again, he pushed the front door open and settled his bags down on the porch while Blaine stepped in behind him.

"We're home!" Kurt called out jokingly as he bent down to unlace his boots. Blaine slipped easily out of his own shoes and took his jacket off. He was halfway done with the buttons when he was hit by a cooing force by the name of Carole Hudson-Hummel.

"Oh my gosh! Had I known you two were coming I would have gotten the guest room ready and bought more groceries! I must have missed your message!" She worried as she took Blaine then Kurt into her arms for a tight squeeze, Burt following her actions shortly after.

"Good to see you guys," he smiled warmly after giving both men a hug. "C'mon now. Let me take your bags up and you two can go relax." He said, starting to lift up one of their two suitcases to carry up the stairs. Kurt bat his hand away and grabbed the suitcase as Blaine took the other one.

"We got it, Burt. No worries. You, however, should go relax." Blaine said as he made his way up the stairs behind his husband. Burt started to protest but thought better of it and just followed the two men and Carole up the stairs to Kurt's old room. It was easier to just humor them than it was to argue with them anyway.

Half an hour later and everyone was settled in the living room, Kurt and Blaine in sweatpants and t-shirts after showering to get the plane off of them, as they all caught up. Blaine shared some of the stories from school about the kids he taught while Kurt spoke animatedly about the new line they had coming out that we would design the majority of. The two were clearly content with where they were in life, and it made Burt's curiosity spike.

"So, you've both settled down and gotten jobs. Only thing left on the check list besides grow old is kids then?" He asked. Silently, he was hoping that they'd have kids sometime soon before he was too old to travel to see his grandkids. Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other for a moment in panic. Blaine cleared his throat though and reached over to take Kurt's hand, shaking off the momentary anxiety.

"We're just waiting for the right time." He said softly. "I've always wanted kids, and I know for sure that Kurt would never let you go without seeing your grandchildren." He teased gently, bumping his shoulder against Kurt's, causing him to relax a little more.

"Of course I wouldn't. So, how has the shop been?" He asked, effectively changing the subject for the remainder of the night. Before going to bed that night, Kurt sent out a quick text to Quinn, asking if tomorrow would be a good time for herself, Puck, and her mother to have lunch with them, The Hummel-Hudson's, and The Andersons. The response was immediate, and just like that, everything was set.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much again for reading, following, and favoriting. If you haven't already, you should definitely follow and favorite if you've been enjoying and want to read more. I post every single Wednesday and Sunday, so I think I'm pretty frequent at getting things uploaded. Don't forget to review because I have yet to read any ffeedback from anybody and it'd be appreciated if you would leave me some so I know how I'm doing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Fox or Glee in any way.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Announcement

**A/N: *peaks around corner* Hi there...**

**So I know I'm absolutely terrible. It turns out giving myself a schedule is the worst idea ever because it makes me want to rebel and not follow the schedule, so this is late without an excuse, basically. However, I will aim to upload at least once a week so that should be a loose enough deadline for me to actually stick to. Once school starts though, it's a whole new ball game for me so we'll just have to see how this ends up. I won't abandon this though! With that enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning found a clearly sleep-deprived waitress pushing two tables together in a small, privately owned business so there was enough room to seat nine adults, four of which were waiting to the side, ready to push the extra chairs they would need into place so their grouchy waitress wouldn't feel the need to do something like spit in their food or spill somebody's coffee over their lap while passing it to them. For Kurt and Blaine, this morning absolutely had to go right. There was no room for any changes in the plan if they were going to do this properly.

Once Kurt, Blaine, Burt, and Carol were all seated around the table with menus in hand, the small talk began. It wasn't long before Quinn, Puck, Mrs. Fabray, and the Anderson's joined them and their meal could properly begin. Everyone ordered their breakfast and chatted amongst one another in a friendly manner while Kurt and Blaine pretended to catch up with Quinn and Puck as a way to keep everyone completely oblivious to the fact that there were actually ten guests at the breakfast.

When the plates had been taken away and everyone was finishing up the last of their beverages, Kurt cleared his throat and reached for Blaine and Quinn's hands under the table.

"Blaine and I have an announcement to make." He paused for a moment and glanced to Blaine, squeezing his hand gently and nodding to him.

"Kurt and I have decided that even though we have the most fantastic family in the world and are absolutely spoiled because of how many of the Hummel-Hudson-Anderson's there are, that we want to add to our little family. And we have." Blaine beamed to everyone at the table as they all looked at the two of them with curiosity. "Quinn's pregnant!" Blaine announced at the same time Kurt beamed and said "We're pregnant!"

The blissful chaos that followed was something that Kurt and Blaine wanted to remember for the rest of their lives. Blaine's mother, Sarah immediately gasped and jumped up to take Blaine into a strong hug while his father, Jack moved to clap his hand onto Blaine's shoulder with a warm smile. Burt and Carol's eyes both widened in pure awe and joy and they both all but jumped onto Kurt. Quinn and Puck stood off to the side, Puck's arm wrapped tightly around Quinn's waist as they watched the happy families with Mrs. Fabray who was holding her daughter's hand tightly in her own and leaning in to express how proud she was for Quinn doing something for the two men. Once everyone initially pulled away from their own son, Burt was quick to pull Blaine, Quinn, and Puck into a massive group hug.

If it had of been in the middle of the day, the staff probably would have made them take the scene outside the restaurant, but because the only other people in the restaurant were an elderly couple sitting in the opposite corner smiling fondly at the newly joined families, they let them be. After all, the scene in front of them even made the cranky teenaged waitress crack a tiny, tiny smile.

The rest of the weekend was spent together. Quinn was always with Puck, Blaine, and Kurt. The four of them were finally split up though, when Blaine and Kurt went to stay with the Anderson's on their last night in town. Everything went smoothly right up until Blaine got out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen for a light midnight snack after being woken for unknown reasons. Just before he reached the kitchen though, he stopped in his tracks at the sound of whispering voices hissing at one another in the darkness.

"And how do we even know that the baby is safe with that girl and her husband? Isn't he the one who used to steal from atm's?" Sarah hissed out to Jack.

"I don't know, honey, but I think if they trust the two of them, we should too. I don't think Blaine would just let anybody have his baby, neither would Kurt, for that matter." Jack whispered back, trying desperately to defend young woman who was allowing his son to do something that they all assumed wouldn't happen unless through adoption.

"Well I don't trust her with my grandchild and had Cooper not told us that he didn't want to have kids, I wouldn't be leaving anything to that unknown thing that woman is carrying!"

Blaine's blood was so far beyond boiling point as he listened to his mother insult his and Kurt's baby. Before he could even think about the smartest way to handle the situation at hand, he was in the kitchen, hands balled into fists and arms crossed over his chest.

"Then I would appreciate it, mother, if you would go out of your way to stay out of my son or daughter's life and leave Quinn and Puck alone." He said firmly before turning and walking quickly back up to his old room, taking the steps two at a time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! If you did, don't forget to leave a much appreciated review or favorite. If you haven't already followed, you definitely should if you want to see more of this fic in the future! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Glee or Fox. **


End file.
